


Next Time

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, hey. How does it feel to be SANS a brother?”</p><p>---</p><p>A Sans story. Chara is referred to as "it" in Sans' perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

“Hey, hey. How does it feel to be _sans_ a brother?”

Sans glowered at the thing standing before him in the amber-lit corridor. Artificial light streams through the stained glass windows, through the Delta Rune. That thing—to call it a monster would be an insult to all of monster kind. To say it was human was definitely a stretch in itself—there was nothing human about the innocent smile splayed on their rosy, pink-tinged cheeks.

It laughed at its own joke when he didn’t respond.

“if you’re trying to get a rise out of me, you’ve gotta come up with better material. nothing really gets under my skin, if you know what i mean.”

“I can’t tell you how many times I’ve heard of that one.” Its smile stretched wider, from ear to ear. Dust fell off of its clothes as it outstretched its arms towards him, as if inviting him for a hug.

Sans paused, sweat beading atop his head as he stared at the figure.

The fight hadn’t started, but the gesture… what. Was it sparing him? The smile on the skeleton’s face turned into one of disgust.

“now that’s a joke, if I’ve ever seen one.”

“But I thought you liked pranks.” Its arms fell to its sides, feigning childish disappointment, before holding its hand—knife and all—over its heart. It smiled fondly, as if recalling a memory. “It was the same one your stupid, forgettable brother fell for when I killed h—”

Before it could finish that sentence, Sans imposed gravity upon the entirety of the hall. It intensified, shaking the glass panels and ornate candle sconces within the hallway. The entity in front of him turned blue immediately, and slammed into the ground. It wasn’t enough, though. Sans’ eye began to burn blue, sparks flying as he raised his hand up, forcing the human into the chandelier positioned overhead, and down for a second time as a flurry of bones emerged from the floor, impaling the small figure.

As the thing dropped, the chandelier fell with it, altogether resulting in it being pinned between it and the bone-covered floor.

He panted slightly as he readied the Gaster Blasters, but then paused. Things were eerily quiet.

He took a tentative step forward, releasing his hold on gravity as he surmised that the chandelier’s weight would be enough to stop the anomaly from moving. He got a good look, before he dismissed the Gaster Blasters with a sigh. The white pinpricks within his eye sockets returned.

It was dead.

There was a pool of blood on the floor where the bones had impaled the human’s figure, intestines and other organs spilling. The thing’s body, was still a child’s. It clearly wasn’t able to bear the burden of weight thrust upon its back—at least literally with the chandelier, as indicated by its twisted form. However, that didn’t seem to be the thing that killed the human. Upon further inspection…

It was their knife, right through their own heart. It must have happened the first time he slammed them into the floor.

“heh.” Sans closed his eyes and shook his head, dismissing his magic entirely. “that’s just embarrassing.”

He looked down at its corpse dispassionately, as his surrounding began to blur.

Almost like how a monster dissolves into dust, this time, it’s the entire world. Including himself. _Again._

It’s happened so many times before that he’s lost count. Or perhaps, it would be more accurate to say that he presently doesn’t care to remember the number.

This time, and so many other timelines before, you were a murderer. A dirty brother killer. Although, in hindsight, maybe it was more of his fault than anything. If he had known from the start, he would have just killed you. Promises be damned.

As he presses his back against a nearby pillar, there’s a twinge in his ribcage as the collective memory hits him. His time in Snowdin with his brother, to reaching the surface and seeing the sunrise for the first of many, many times. Each time is different, he thinks. Or more specifically, YOU’RE the one that’s always different. But this time, was that even you? He'd wonder about it more, but he feels like it's pointless.

Sans takes out the photo you all took together. Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Asgore… and you. The cruelty of it all—the fact that the Underground and its inhabitants were just a sandbox full of toys to a human child filled with determination… if he had a stomach, he’d be sick to it. Life was such a cruel joke.

If you had just stayed happy in that instance, he wouldn’t have to be here again, staring at your rapidly fading corpse. Chillingly, your eyes never seem to stray from him, and the smile on your face remains inhuman. He closes his eye sockets and stows the picture away and waits for the inevitable.

"next time." 

At least he could see Papyrus again.

"next time... if things are better, and you're finally happy. well."

 Tears fall.

"don't take it all away again."


End file.
